The invention relates to a shoe press belt which may be used in shoe presses of press sections of board, paper and pulp machines and in a shoe press of the calender of a paper machine. A shoe press belt is an independent belt-like piece with a shape of an endless loop. The shoe press belt has a base of an elastomeric material, and a support structure comprising support yarns inside the base.
Further, the invention relates to a method for manufacturing a shoe press belt and to the use of such a belt in a shoe press.
In chemical pulp, board and paper machines, shoe presses may be used for removing water from a fibre web. In such shoe presses, one surface of the wet fibre web travelling at a high speed is pressed with a rotating press roll at the same time as a second surface of the fibre web is pressed with an immobile press shoe surrounded by an endless press belt. The inner surface of the press belt slides against a sliding surface of the press shoe. As a result of this sliding, the temperature of the press belt rises. Therefore, shoe presses are typically provided with a lubrication assembly with which lubricating oil can be supplied between the belt and the press shoe to reduce generation of friction and heat. The heat resistance of press belts has, however, turned out insufficient.